


Good Morning, Mr Club President

by Boy_is_Here



Category: EXO (Band), NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I don't know what this is and I don't know where this is going, M/M, Tags Are Hard, some one save me as well!, someone save Wenjun please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_is_Here/pseuds/Boy_is_Here
Summary: WANTED: New friends who don’t break yoyos and know what privacy is. If you fit the role, Please contact BI WENJUN in building 4, room 29, with the sign YUEHUA DORM 2.All Wenjun wanted was a new yoyo. Now he’s stuck in his ex’s room, hiding from mum with baked beans and a damp sock.University life is strange....





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Yah....... This Work is likely to become a 100,000 plus monster with extremely slow updates, so..... don't expect updates too often, but I'll try. I have many chapters planned out but not written, but this thing is coming along.
> 
> All comments and criticisms are welcomed, and please take your time to comment!
> 
> Edit: I came back having walked 45km and forgotten everything that has happened on here so I rewrote it.......
> 
> Chapter 2 is already half written and on its way so don't worry

I  
There was a reason Wenjun preferred not to go out with the people of Dorm 28. He knew there was. Unfortunately he had forgotten it, and stupidly agreed to hangout with them.

He probably should have left when Chengcheng and Justin started bickering not five minutes after they left, or when Zhengting ge attached himself onto Zhenghao’s cheeks.

He definitely should have left when Zhengting’s Stalker turned up out of nowhere and he found Quanzhe and Xinchun doing some questionable things.

But he didn’t.

Wenjun didn’t leave, and that was how he managed to get himself underneath his ex’s bed, with a can of baked beans, Quanzhe’s sock and a foot full of egg.

He desperately needed some new friends. Wenjun knew he he should have stayed inside with his yoyos.

-

When Justin originally asked him to go into town with the four of them, Wenjun had refused. The last time he had gone out with them, they had been chased for two hours by an angry motorcycler. However, Zhengting dragged him along, saying that if he stays inside any longer, he won’t be tall and lanky, he’ll be tall, lanky and a vampire.

Xinchun complained that that wasn’t how vampires worked, but his opinion was discounted due to him spending so much time with someone who could rival the sun, Lu Dinghao

Wenjun admitted that he hadn’t been outside for weeks, possibly even months. None of his classes required him to leave the building, so he never did, especially when Zhengting went and does all the groceries for them, like the mum he is. Well, Wenjun wasn’t going to complain.

However, Wenjun’s yoyo got broken by one of the younger students at yoyo club, and he needed a new one. Usually if he needed something he would mentioned it to Zhengting to buy, but Wenjun didn’t trust him enough to get a good one.

His original plan was to order one online, but the yoyo club president figured that he might as well. As least the quality was assured this way.

However, not even five minutes out the building, Justin started arguing with Chengcheng over whose hair looked better blonde, and Wenjun started to regret agreeing to come along to this. Wenjun, like many other people, had assumed that once the two brats started going out with each other that the bickering would stop. Unfortunately, he was wrong, and it only seemed to happen even more now, over even more inconsequential things.

The argument carried on as they left the campus grounds, both voices equally annoying as they continued to shout over each other, and Wenjun prayed that something would cause them to stop.

Something did, however, Wenjun wasn’t sure if it was for the better or the worse. Either way, he did now know that he seriously questioned life.......not that he didn’t before.

“Hey, look, it’s Xukun ge!” Justin, being the hyperactive teenager he is, waved enthusiastically at a silvery blond haired stranger several feet behind him, who stopped awkwardly when he realised that he has been seen.

“Xukun’s the kid that joined dance in November,” Justin explained, ignoring Chengcheng complain about how Justin was the child with his age. “He joined both of Zhengting’s classes and he’s not even a dance major!” Justin’s voice dropped to a hushed whisper as he realised that Xukun, or whatever his name is, had heard him.

“But me and Xingjie also take both classes and we’re not majoring in dance either.”

“Yeah, but Xukun’s not in it for the dance, he’s in it for Zhengting. Seriously, all he does is stare at him during class, and he’s been following ge around since our Autumn performance.”

Wenjun raised his eyebrows at that, eyes flickering over to Zhengting, who was oblivious to their conversation and had, at that moment, attached himself onto Zhenghao’s cheeks. Wenjun pitied the kid.

“To be fair, if any of us six didn’t attend at least one of Zhengting’s classes, he would throw a fit. Remember how reluctant he was to Xinchun, Zeren and Quanzhe not taking Class I. Xingjie.....well, Xingjie ge’s pretty whipped for Zhengting.” Chengcheng said.

“Ge hasn’t noticed though.” Justin laughed.

“Well, mum was always kinda dense,” Chengcheng muttered as Zhenghao tried and failed, once again. To escape from Zhengting’s grasp. “He still hasn’t caught on that Haohao doesn’t like it when he does that...or, y’know,actually like us at all.”

“To be fair, he was kinda forced into being friends with us.”

Qian Zhenghao had been an unexpected addition tothier group. Originally, Quanzhe was supposed to be in room 28, rather than 29, and what was now Quanzhe’s bunk used to belong to an exchange student from Thailand, Huang Shuhao. However, on the first day of this year, Qian Zhenghao had walked into the wrong room, looking a little lost due to the messed up numbering of the rooms. Zhengting had fallen in love with the first year instantly, as soon as he set his eyes on him. His short stature and white blond hair at the time, reminded Wenjun of Quanahem when they first met him. He was quieter them, and didn’t go around proclaiming he was everyone’s father like it was Star Wars or something.

Ever since Zhengting ge had met Zhenghao though, it had been impossible to separate him from his cheeks.

“He’s not even supposed to be rooming with us,” huffed Justin.

Qian Zhenghao was supposed to be a resident of room 40, but ended up in room 28 (which was above room 40 for some reason). Even after that had all been sorted out Zhengting refused to let him leave, instead forcing Chengcheng and Quanzhe to carry any luggage to their room, saying that they could afford to lose the weight. Quanzhe was moved to room 29, and now, Zhenghao’s old bunk belongs to Xu Shengen, who was kicked out of his dorm as his dorm mates preferred the exchange student from Thailand to him.

As Chengcheng and Justin walked together, animatedly talking about the likelihood of Zhengting and Xukun getting together, Wenjun sped up the pace, walking by himself. This was another reason why he didn’t like to come out - he was always third-wheeling. He didn’t see why they had to take him if they were only going to ignore him. He sighed.

“Psst, Wenjun!” A voice caught his attention and he looked to see a white head bob behind a bush, pulling a thinner brown one down as well.

What were Quanzhe and Xinchun doing in the bushes?

WAIT, WHAT WERE QUANZHE AND XINCHUN DOING AT ALL?!

The two of them were on top of each other with waving arms and erotic - sorry, erratic movements that were confusing the hell out of Wenjun. When it became clear that Wenjun did not understand them, Xinchun glared at him whilst Quanzhe started making even more frantic movements, and appeared as if he was about to fall over.

Wenjun would laugh if he wasn’t so concerned for their state of mind.

He decided to ignore it, and turned back to realise that it was silent.....too silent.

Did they leave him behind? Wait, no, he thought, I would still be able to hear Chengstin arguing then.

A crash sounded round the corner and out the corner of his eye, Wenjun could see two figures he was ‘communicating’ with earlier facepalming. Justin ran round the corner, shoving two tin cans into his hands as something damp was thrusted down his jumper.

“Thanks for the equipment Jun!” shouted Chengcheng as he appeared behind him, running away with Justin. What equipment?

Oh.

Oh dear....

Wenjun did not want to get caught up in this......

“BI WENJUN, DID YOU SET THEM UP TO THIS!” Zhengting appeared as the devil incarnate, holding an annoyed Zhenghao.

Wenjun decided to do the thing a normal human would do.

He turned tail and rna.

“ZHU ZHENGTING, DO NOT KILL ME~ ”

-

In the afterlife, if anyone ever asked him how he died, Wenjun was blaming Chengstin.

Wenjun knows that Xikan told him to only use the spare key in real emergencies, but, Wenjun reasons, that avoiding getting killed classified as a real emergency.

The look on Xikan’s face though told differently.

However, that may be because he was currently under Li Xikan’s bed, with a baked beans can (the other had been dropped along the way) and Quanzhe’s damp sock (source of a wet patch now on his back).

Or....y’know....because he told Wenjun that before the breakup.

Li Xikan crouched down to face Wenjun, both of them listening to the screaming of Zhengting taking place on the other side of the door.

“What?....” Xikan looked confused. “What.....even.....is going on.....”

“Uh....” Wenjun was reluctant to answer, though it wasn’t his fault. It was the first proper conversation they’de had since they broke up (Yoyo club doesn’t count - all that happens is that Xikan gets screamed at).

“I’m not sure, but I'll be needing some more eggs.” said a soft voice, and an innocent looking face appeared next to Xikan’s, holding.... Was that a pink egg cooker?

“You remember Jeffrey of course - he still comes to yoyo club. You stepped in his eggs earlier.”

“Jeffery literally comes to my dorm everyday Xikan.” Even so, Wenjun didn;t think he would ever forget any of Xikan’s roommates, considering the amount of times they had walked in on them.

Earlier, in Wenjun’s haste to avoid getting killed by someone that travels very fast while holding an 18 year old, he had ended up with his foot in a box of very smashed eggs. As well as Quanzhe’s damp sock, Wenjun’s left foot, sock and shoe were all covered in egg.

He sighed.

Xikan stood up and walked towards the door, Jeffrey following behind him with his pink egg cooker. “I guess I’ll have to sort out what’s going on outside them.”

He opened the door.

Wenjun heard a thump, and Xiakn’s laugh.

“Do..do you need anything Zhengting?”

“WHERE’S BI WENJUN, I SAW HIM COME IN HERE?!?!”

“What?”

“What?!”

Wenjun curled up on himself further under the bed, not that he could move a lot, considering the amount of space he took up.

“He ran out the window after stepping in my eggs.” Jeffrey still seemed to be sulking, although he was covering for Wenjun. Wenjun could faintly hear the sounds of him peeling egg shells from his boiled eggs.

“Stepping in - This is the ninth floor !” Zhenting shouted incredulously, though a little quieter than before.

“Wenjun’s tall.”

“Ninth floor Xikan! It’s at least 10 times taller than him!”

“Uh..... There was a cushion on the bottom?”

“........he’s not a superhero...”

“He’s definitely not that, but he’s definitely a monster or cryptid of some kind - no human being would heartlessly step on that many eggs!”

Wenjun was seriously beginning to question Jeffrey by this point. And he supposed that Zhengting ge was as well.

“What?”

“Jeffrey, I think It was an accident.”

“He didn’t even say sorry! Just jumped out the window! Wasn’t even nice enough to close the window!”

“Jeffrey, I think you’re the cryptid.”

“Hey!”

“Cryptid - eg - windo - what? I... I don’t.....” Zhengting was stammering by this point. “I..... I GIVE UP!” The door slammed shut, and Xikan let out a giggle. Wenjun poked his head out from under the bed to be met with Jeffrey’s confused face.

“So...uh...what happened exactly between the Yoyo Club meeting yesterday and just now....”

“And, y’know, since our breakup 4 months ago....ever since then we haven’t seen you outside of class and Yoyo Club”

“Eh....In my room. But really Jeffrey, I would also like to know, but I don’t, and it’s my life!”

“Ha, sucks to be you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this - save wenjun...someone 
> 
>  
> 
> please comment, and drink nongfu vitamin spring water!


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying I was procrastinating......... okay, okay I was procrastinating, hit me later, I have chapter's I just couldn't be bothered to type them up......
> 
> Also I just finished exams week and my mind is not working, so if i make any mistakes just point it out to me!

Li Xikan's room was familiar - Wenjun had been in here often when they were still going out. However, Wenjun had never felt such awkwardness and tension in the room before, not even that time Honglin walked in on them.....uh, y'know. Wenjun tried to erase that memory from his mind, but since Bei Honglin knew, non of the other students from Banana Culture College had shut up about it. Wenjun swears if Jiang Jingzuo comes up to him to mention it one more time, he was going to him him on the head with a yoyo and then strangle him with the string.

"Uh.....You alright there Wenjun, or do you just casually have a face of murder there these days like Xingjie ge?"

Wenjun yelped and (tried to) jump from under the bed, causing him to hit his back on the bed frame. He was not expecting a voice to talk to him, as neither Jeffrey nor Xikan had opened their mouths.

"Who was that...." Wenjun groaned, looking around. "There's two of you?"

“Calm down, it's just us." Wenjun's eyes focused enough to recognise the two people as Gao Maotong and Bei Honglin, two Banana Culture students who were Xikan’s and Jeffrey’s roommates. 

“I’ll, uh........I’ll rephrase that question then.” Honglin laughed.”How are you doing Wenjun, you alright there? I'll assume that you don't just casually have a face of murder on you these days.”

"Uh.... yeah........" Wenjun was still a little out of it."Uh...... where did you two just come from?"

"Eurgh.." Xikan grunted from where he was on Jeffrey's lap. "They were probably making out in the toilets again" Jeffrey just laughed and tapped a peeled boiled egg on Xikan's lips, from which he took a bite. Honglin huffed and Maotong seemed to be embarassed under his emotionless mask.

"I...didn't need to know that."

"You asked!" said Jeffrey.

"Nevermind..What was all that about though Wenjun, I wasn't expecting you to be the one Zhengting was mad at." Xikan sighed. "I though you were the good Yuehua child."

"I blame the entirety of this situation on Justin and Chengcheng."

"Don't be mean to Justin, he's just a kid!"

(Kid? He's the child of the devil, shouted Zhengting's voice from somewhere. Wenjun jumped and hit his back on the bed frame again)

"Don't mind Wenjun, he's emotionally incapacitated."

Wenjun gaped at Xikan, who was now smirking.

("wait so is no one going to stick up for me?" asks Chengcheng. "No, you a little shit!" comes the reply. Wenjun wishes he would stop hearing all these voices)

"To be fair......" cut in Honglin, "He's not wrong. You were more attached to your yoyo than your boyfriend." Gao Maotong cracked a small smile at that, breaking his emotionless mask.

Wenjun sighed. Jeffrey, Honglin and Maotong had walked in on the two of them more times than he could count, and he knew that the three of them were never going to let go of the fact that he broke up with Xikan over a broken yoyo and that Xikan was actually still going to Yoyo club even though he was terrible.

"To be honest, Wenkan was actually terrible - I swear you two went on 4 dates over the course of one year. One Year!"

"Shut up Maotong." Xikan hissed and looked over at him, glaring.

"Yeah Xiffrey is better." Honglin finished.

Wenjun blinked. 

"The two of you are together?"

Jeffrey coughed.

"Eh, I um..... yeah."

"Ah...."

The friendly atmosphere from Maotong and Honglin entering the dorm was now gone, vanished, and in it's place returned the tension from before. The five of them sat in silence.

Finally, Wenjun decided to come out from under the bed.

"I'll just, umm.... I need to find Zhengting ge."

"Isn't he trying to kill you?"

"Yeah, um... right. See you!"

Wenjun left as fast as he possibly could without running

-

"Did you know that Jeffrey and Xikan got together?" Wenjun asked. It was a couple of hours later and he was in the toilet, trying to get the egg out of his clothes. He had gotten mauled by Zhengting, before explaining the situation, causing Chengstin to get dragged off by their ear, and Wenjun had been thinking for a long time.   
"What do you mean ge, of course! They got together 2 months ago!" Quanzhe answered. They were the the only ones in the dorm, and Wenjun had now returned his sock ("I was wondering where that went!")

Chengcheng and Justin had disappeared off after getiing scolded and now mum was trying to find them again ("Have you seen these two brats anywhere?" "Probably out on a date somewhere"). Zhenghao had vanished like he always does when Zhengting lets go of him, Xinxhun was talking to Dinghao in another dorm and Zeren had scheduled a dance practice for his own dance group. Everyone was missing, so Wenjun decided to just ask Quanzhe.

"How come I din;t know! Wenjun complained, "I mean..... who else knew?"

Quanzhe coughed awkwardly and looked as if he was trying to avoid the question.

"Ge, I think everyone knew except from you... But um, to be fair, you and Xikan haven't talked outside of Yoyo club, and even then most of it is you correcting the way he's holding his yoyo."

Wenjun huffed, reluctant to admit that that was true. Recently, the only people he had really talked to was Zhengting and Quanzhe. Everyone else in what was officially nicknamed the Yuehua dorms was always either on a date or another dance practice. Even though Chengcheng was a music major like himself and Quanzhe, he had taken different classes to the two of them so he could share more of his classes with Justin.

Even so, wenjun didn't think he was that isolated. Zhengting tended to usually fill him in on any gossip that was happening, and if not, Quanzhe would talk to him in music class. He thought he was caught up.

He apparently thought wrong.

"I think Zhengting ge didn't mention it to you because he didn't want to talk about Xikan to you . He thought you were moping over him a lot after the two of you broke up. Mum was seriously too dense to realise that you were more upset over the yoyo."

"Shut up....." moaned Wenjun, flicking water in Quanzhe's face as he finished washing the egg of his weed patterned socks. He was currently snickering. "To be fair, that was the first yoyo that I ever bought to a competition, and he smashed it against the floor within the first ten minutes."

"More attached to your oyo than your boyfrind!" Quanzhe laughed, lying on the floor in the middle of the dorm.

"Be quiet Quanzhe." Wenjun lied down on his bunk, looking at the hamster like 18 year old trying to desperately change the conversation. "Did you know that Zhengting ge has a stalker?"

"Mum has a stalker?" Quanzhe sat up, looking interested."It's not Huba ge is it?"

"Where did you get Xingjie ge from?"

"According to Yanchen ge and Xiaogui ge," Quanzhe whispered, despite no one else being in the dorm."Xingjie likes Zhengting, ever since the first full school assembly."

Wenjun reached over to pinch Quanzhe's cheek. "That sounds interesting. Although I would take anything Wang Linkai says with a pinch of salr. You say that Yanche said it as well?"

"yeah, is it him?"

"Nah, though Justin and Chengcheng were talking about Xingjie ge being whipped for Zhengting ge earlier."

"Eh?"

"His name's Xukun or something. Slightly taller than you, small face, silvery blonde hair, kinda awkward."

"Cai Xukun? Yeah, I know him, he joined dance in November."

Wenjun huffed.

"how come I don;t know about him then?"

"Beats me ge, You probably just didn't notice. He does like to stand at the back. Also, i think you do know him, considering your description of him earlier."

They looked at each other, and sighed, realising that their conversation was going nowhere, before laying down, Wenjun on his bed and Quanzhe on the floor. Silence hung around them for a little while, before Quanzhe suddenly sat up again.

"Y'know, Xukun is one of Zhenghao's original roommates!"

"so?"

"So I know where he lives!"

"...and?"

"Let's go find them!"

"Quanzhe no!"

"Quanzhe yes!"

Wenjun sighed. He wished that Zhengting or Zeren was here. They'd be able to control Quanzhe.

"Quanzhe we are not going to go stalk Zhengting's stalker!"

-

"I can't believe we're going to go stalk Zhengting's stalker."

Wenjun was being dragged down the stairs to room 40 (no seriously, the room numbers were messed up) by a certain hamster who seemed to be a lot stronger than he usually was.

"Quanzhe, if you have the strength to drag me down several flights of stairs, then why can't you beat Justin in a fight? "

"Because if I did, Chengcheng would make me pay for it."

"Wouldn't you be able to beat him as well then?"

Quanzhe ignored him, and continued to drag Wenjun until they reached their desired room. Wenjun was about to knock when Quanzhe slammed the door open to reveal some very familiar faces.

"Zheng hao? Yankai? how come you're here?"

"Wenjun ge, this was 'supposed' to be my room, I think the question is why are you here." Qian Zhenghao replied to him, sat between the blonde stalker and resting bitch face with undercut ponytail.

"Hmm?, do you know these people Haohao?" RBF ponytail asked

"I saw the tall one earlier with Zhengting, " said blond stranger, "No idea about short pudgy though"

"Hey!"

"They're both part of the Yuehua Dorms." Zhenghao explained. "Wenjun is the president of the yoyo club HeaVen, and Quanzhe is noth their most doted on member, and also their most bullied member at the same time."

"I'm here because my roommates are at dance practice again" Yankai huffed, raising his head for the first time, his focus previously on his card game with Zhou Rui, who they knew a little from Gramarie. Zhang Yankai was one of the students who graduated from Gramarie Academy, the school Zhou Rui formerly went to. From the four of them that now studies at IP, Yankai was the only one that didn't participate in Zeren's dance club, causing him to be lonely a lot of the time when Zeren decides to schedule an extra dance practice.

"They have practices every other day now."

"Well, of couse I know, Zeren;s never in the dorm these days."

"So why are you here?" RBF with undercut cut in. "I'm BOOGIE, Wang Ziyi by the way"

"Ignore him, just call him Ziyi," said blonde stalker. "I'm Cai Xukun, that on is Shengen, PLAN B, and the one with long hair is Zhou Rui. I guess you already know Yankai and Zhenghao"

"I'm Li Quanzhe and this is Bi Wenjun. We've come to see you." Quanzhe pointed at Blond stalker, "Cai Xukun."

"Why do you want him?" Zhenghao asked, squinting at them, suspicious. Quanzhe met him with a glare, and started communicating to Zhenghao with some sort of silent language. Finally, Zhenghao sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Do what you want, just don't get me involved with your mum again for a while."

Li Quanzhe nodded enthusiastically before turning towards the person they came here for again.

"Why are you stalking our mum?"

Wenjun turned to look at the 18 year old, choking, surprised by his bluntness.

"What?"

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"What he means," Wenjun explained nervously, "Is why do you keep following Zhu Zhengtin around?"

"IDONTKNOWWHATYOURETALKINGABOUT" was Cai Xukun's response, though his cheeks were tinged slightly pink.

"Eh, Zhu Zhengting? Is that why you asked me to sign you up to his dance classes?" asked Ziyi.

“What, no-”

“Aww... does little Kunkun have a crush?” Zhou Rui cut in. 

“”Shut up, I don’t like Zhengting!”

Zhou Rui snickered, ignoring Xukun's glare.

“Aw, this is the best thing ever!”

“I hate you all”

Xukun pouted, and shuffled away from Zhou Rui.

"Don't say that Kunkun," Ziyi laughed, arm around Xukun's shoulders.

"You love us really don't you !"

Wenjun din;t fail to catch the look Ziyi had on his face as he said that, and he guessed that Quanzhe didn't either, from the little gasp from the hamster's mouth, followed by a sigh.

"Don;t be shy!" Shengen said, "Go get 'im Xukun."

"I now see why your dorm kicked you out."

"Eheheheheheh"

Quanzhe and Wenjun chose to silently disappear, leaving the six in there to sort themselves out, although Wenjun did see Ziyi's downcast face, which was quickly hidden with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Wenjun sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do feel sorry or Wenjun sometimes, I really do. Also, Who has seen the wait a minute MV and is so proud of our boys.
> 
> I still have another full chapter ready, but WHY ARE THERE SO MANY ELLIPSES
> 
> Please comment, and remember to drink Nongfu Vitamin Spring Water!
> 
> Find Me and scream at me:
> 
> Instagram: main - @goldfish_jl  
> wenjun fanaccount - @bi.yoyopre_wj  
> IP texts - @idol.prod_text
> 
> Twitter (mainly inactive) - @lonely_goldJL


	3. III

"Soooooo... do you think he knows?" Quanzhe asked Wenjun a couple of days later. "Who? Xukun that Ziyi likes him or Zhengting that Xukun likes him?" "Both!" "No." Quanzhe raised his eyebrows at that reply. "What do you mean?" "Well, Wang Ziyi gave Cai Xukun, you know, _that_ look, and I doubt Xukun realised as he was still too busy still bickering with Rui jie, and um..... Zhengting's just oblivious."

Quanzhe thought about it, before nodding to agree with Wenjun.

"What crazy ridiculous things have you gotten yourselves into now...." asked Xinchun, who was in the corner of his bunk that was now taken over by Lu Dinghao, Lin Yanjun and Jeffery.

"Zhengting has a stalker, and said stalker has a friend who is crushing on them, hard, and both Zhengting ge and the stalker are oblivious." answered Quanzhe, sighing.

"Zhengting ge has a -" Xinchun blinked."Who's crazy enough to like mum?"

"Someone apparently, " muttered Wenjun. "Why are those three even here now, though? Didn't your sociology project or whatever you were doing finish like ages ago?"

"Yeah," scoffed Xinchun, "But some of us can make more friends than with just yoyos."

Wenjun was about to protest against that, saying that he had other friends when Lin Yanjun looked at him, and their eyes met

It wasn't like some weird moment out of a romance drama where he fell in love. He instead was acted pathetic and cowered under his gaze

 

Wenjun wouldn't ever admit it, but he was more than slightly scared by 'cold' Yanjun and his glare. He was blessed with a Resting Bitch Face both better and worse than undercut guy from Zhengting's stalker's room.

 

The only person scarier than Yanjun was Xingjie, but all of the Yuehua kids had slowly become immune to the leader of the Gramarie students after realising that he was soft for Zhengting. No one could work out just why he had decided to be whipped for Zhengting, considering their conflicting personalities, but none of then complained, even though he was still oblivious to how obviously whipped Xingjie was.

Wenjun also questioned which teacher though it would be a good idea to put the sun, someone with a minion fetish, 'cold' Yanjun and 'Blank'ffrey together in the same group for a sociology project. But, he supposed, the even better question was why animation, science, acting and English majors where even taking sociology as a class in the first place.

"Seriously though, whose crazy enough to like Zhengting ge?"

"Cai Xukun, that silvery blond who joined dance in November." answered Quanzhe, "His audition was like mesh shirt, rolling shoulders and questionable lyrics." "Oh....... that one?" Xinchun gave Quanzhe an incredulous look whilst Lu dinghao nodded, hugging Xinchun's minion plushie. Yanjun and Jeffrey, both of whom don't take dance, looked at them confused, waiting for an explanation. "Uh..... Xukun, he used to go to Swin. Y'know, silvery blond music student. He's number one in the student popularity vote." "We have a student popularity vote?" asked Wenjun. "Yeah, you didn't know? You're like rank 20 or something. Something between you visuals and being Yoyo club president." "Wait, wait, wait, wait-" cut in Yanjun, "The person who likes Zhengting, who likes that crazy, loud, ridiculous mum figure of yours is Cai Xukun, _the_ Cai Xukun, who used to go to Swin and is Zhang teacher's favourite?"

"Yup."

"This is crazier than the time Maotong finally confessed to Honglin."

"I though we agreed to never mention that again," sighed Dinghao,"I was so surprised that Honglin actually accepted"

"You think you two have it bad, being from the same college? At least you're not rooming with them, they're almost as bad as Qinfen and Han Mubo." Jeffrey complained

"Come on guys, back on topic," Xinchun called for order between his friends,"I wanna know who this guy who likes Xukun is." 

"Uhhhhh.........." Wenjun desperately tried to remember his name again, "Tall, ponytail with undercut, Mr Bro, something about B.O.O - "

"He's called Wang Ziyi."Quanzhe sait, stopping Wenjun from embarrassing himself further. "He did the BBoy performance during the dance concert thingy."

"So, rank 6 is being chased by rank 1 who us being chased by rank 7."

"What?"

"Nothing, " Yanjun smiled. "It's interesting, that's all"

"Uhhh, kay?"

"Yanjun, do you really keep track of all the ranks each week?"

"Yeah! why not."

"Nevermind..."

"mind you, you should not have told Dinghao that, he's the biggest gossiper in the school."

"I AM NOT, THAT TITLE GOES TO ZHANGJING."

"REALLY? WELL THEN WHO SPREAD THE RUMOUR ABOUT ZHIXIE LIKING THAT GIRL FROM 101"

"Not me!"

 

Wenjun looked awkwardly at the fight that was now starting, before letting himself be dragged away by Quanzhe from that mess.

-

After this was over, Wenjun was going to avoid anymore drama about relations until he graduated.

He honestly doesn't know why so many people are going to him asking for relationship advice recently, when the only relationship he ever has was with Xikan, and everyone knew how that turned out.

It had been two weeks since the conversation in the dorms, and he had almost forgotten about the drama. Xukun hadn't appeared recently, though Wenjun noticed him and Ziyi during dance class (which he still hated, thankyou very much, he was far too tall for this), and although Xikan and Jeffrey still went to yoyo club, they all avoided the topic of the Xiffrey relationship. As far as Wenjun knew, Xingjie was still "whipped" for Zhengting, not that Huba would ever admit it.

However, everything came back to him. This morning at 5 o'clock, five, Wenjun got woken up (as well as the other 3, Zeren looking like he was about to kill someone, Xinchun holding a minion plushie like he was about to throw it, and Quanzhe almost falling out of his bed, looking like a grumpy hamster) by Honglin. It was the first time Wenjun had seen the Chinese-American look so rushed and disorganised. Honglin came in with a long line of English and Chinese, and from what Wenju could make out , half asleep, there was something about anniversaries and Maotong and presents. He muttered something about flowers and chocolates and being generic, followed by Xinchun's "Bananas" before Honglin realised what time it was ad reverted back to his usual collected self and said something about buying things for Maotong.

 

(It must of been quite a sight that moring to see him running from one building to another in yellow banana themed pajamas then walking back, embarrassed)

Wenjun though that was it before Chengcheng came in during breakfast, whining to his 'Jun ge' about how Justin was ignoring him and leaving him for Xiaogui and cheating on him. He was finally dragged away by Zhengting to get ready for science class as Wenjun questioned by he ever chose to attend IP for university. Then he remembered that he was dragged here by Zhengting. Seunghyuk, Euiwoong and Hyungseob had managed to avoid that fate by carrying on at Yuehua.

During dance class Wenjun got cornered by Zuoyu, who if he remembered correctly was Qinfen ge and Mubo ge's child from OACA academy. He had come to ask Wenjun that he as he had connections with Cai Xukun, whether he would introduce them. Wenjun politely declined, saying that they were only acquaintances. However Wenjun left that feeling a little guilty, as he had just destroyed the first year's dream.

Wenjun really wanted to know why all these people were asking him for this advice , and all on this day, especially when they all had other, most likely better, solutions to their relationship problems.

However , it didn't stop there at Zuoye. During Lunch, RBF + undercut and ponytail, Mr Bro/ Wang Ziyi (Wenjun decided that Mr Bro fit him better) had come over and dragged him out during lunch while he was having a conversation with Jing Peiyao and Qin Zimo, two OACA students who where dating. The scene obviously caused a lot of gossip, all about why Ziyi, rank 7 of that week, would go and find the tall Yuehua student.

Wenjun suspected more rumours would be sure to come once people realised that the two of them were now squeezed inside a cleaning cupboard, with Ziyi red in the face, looking extremely embarrassed.

"Wait, wait wait, let me get this straight, you called me over here to tell me that you like Cai Xukun." Ziyi nodded, face managing to go even redder, "A fact I already knew." Ziyi's face shot up at that.

"You know? Oh god, how did you know that bro? am I that obvious?" Wenjun considered on his answer for that one.

"To be honest? Yeah. But Xukun definitely doesn't know. Rui ge, Haohao and Yankai know, Quanzhe would not shut up about it."

"Eh? no! Oh, I am so done for. Eh bro, could I ask you a favour?"

"What?"

"Could you like..... help with getting... Y'know, my bro, Xukun. "

"Sorry mate, you're on your own for this one... bro..."Wenjun nodded towards him apologetically, before leaving the closet, feeling kinda sorry for Ziyi. Eh, man, now he remembered again why he prefers the company of his yoyos instead of peopl.

"Hey, uh Junnie? Jun ge? You, uh, okay?"

"Huh? what?" Wenjun looked down to see a mass of brown and green dreads that signified that Xiaogui was beneath him. "Uh... yeah sure, just a weird and stressful day."

"I know right man," Xiaogui replyed with a grin. "Same here. I would make a free style about it for you to hear, but you're a more vocals kinda guy aren't you? Thats cool too, it's pretty awesome. But y'know Zhengting, the one who Xingjie ge is whipped for?"

"Course I know him, but please don't ask me for relationship advice. Im done with that ..."

"Course not man, I won't! Thats not why Im here bro!" Wenjun winced at that word. "Like, I was talking to your man, Justin over there who's pretty cool, and he was all talking about Jie ge being whipped AF as well. But anyway, what I wanna know is you can ask Zhengting to keep an eye on my Chen ge, Yanchen, for us. Jie ge and Kai di are all worried 'bout him y'know, he's all court up in your Zeren's dance class and he's looking real ill and tired lately. Just look out for him, right?"

"Uh.... yeah, sure." Wenjun thinks he got the meaning of Xiaogui's dialogue to him.

 

"Ill tell them to keep an eye out for your..... Chen ge, yeah, of course."

"Thank you so much" Xiaogui bowed slightly, "Sorry, I would talk more, But I need to fo now, Zeren scheduled another dance practice." with that, the first year ran off, leaving Wenjun alone in the corridor. He expected that Ziyi probably left sometime in the middle of his and Xiaogui's conversation. He felt sorry for the guy, he really did, but he also really didn't want to get caught up in all that drama. He would make it back to him somehow. For now, he had Ziyi an IOU card.

He sighed

He should never of come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams may be over but life is still so busy - also, I stayed up until 2am last night watching Rich Man and Descendants from the Sun.
> 
> Please comment, and remember to drink Nongfu Vitamin Spring Water!
> 
> Find Me and scream at me:
> 
> Instagram: main - @goldfish_jl  
> wenjun fanaccount - @bi.yoyopre_wj  
> IP texts - @idol.prod_text
> 
> Twitter (mainly inactive) - @lonely_goldJL

**Author's Note:**

> Someone save Wenjun...
> 
> Also I keep spelling his name as Whenjun and Justin as Justing.
> 
> Please comment, and remember to drink Nongfu Vitamin Spring Water!
> 
> Find Me and scream at me:
> 
> Instagram: main - @goldfish_jl  
> wenjun fanaccount - @bi.yoyopre_wj  
> IP texts - @idol.prod_text
> 
> Twitter (mainly inactive) - @lonely_goldJL


End file.
